


In which the Author goes insane and decides to write.

by orphan_account



Series: 3 AM DRABBLES [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Titan!Eren, Winged!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to die.<br/>Collection of drabbles from prompts from tumblr by friends/anons/people. If you want a fic like these contact me at lulusdomain.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first fic, If I dont have correct personalities, thats why. I'll be trying to get better at the various personalities in these things.
> 
> Prompt: Write a drabble about Titan!Eren comforting Auruo after the death of petra.
> 
> And yes. I made him talk. Fight me.

The wings were mild; grass stained crimson. Corpses littered the ground all around, mostly titan. However, few were human. And only one still alive among the carnage. The form was distinctly male, just laying in the grass staring up at the sky. Waiting for the thundering footsteps to either hurry up and kill him. Or that it would rain and his injuries would get infected so he could join the rest of his squad in the after life. Come to think of it. He didn't even know who was alive and who was dead... Guess he'd find out soon huh?  
  


XXXXXXX

The attack had been short and sudden, yet it forced the teen to change into a titan in order to make sure those of his group didn't die at the hands of the monstrosities known as titans. Levi's squad had disappeared, and he didn't know where they had run off to. Nor did he know if any of them were alive, though knowing Levi. He would still be alive and bandaging wounds.... Or dead. Eren insisted they search for the squad, easily finding Levi hiding under the roots of a tree bandaging wounds, like he had predicted. When nobody else was around, Commander Erwin had concluded they'd fallen to the titans. Eren didn't believe him.

Despite the orders from Levi to return, Eren darted further into the forest, searching for any survivors of Levi's squad. Had he not been a titan, the male surely would have missed it. But it was there. A groan.

His eyes darted around, easily finding the recognizable body of Auruo, blood that was either the mans or a titans covered the male from head to toe. But Eren couldn't figure out if it was human or titan.

XXXXXXX

The sound of the foot steps had silenced, he could feel eyes on him. And with a groan, he just tilted his head back to look at the ever grinning titan form of one Eren Yeager. "What are you staring a- Oi! What do you think you're doing!" Interrupted only by being pulled into the titans lap. "Let go of me!" Auruo hissed, mouth set in an annoyed scowl as he tried to get free of the titans grasp before he felt something -more than likely a finger- poke at his side "What do you think you're doing Yeager" Auruo growled. Swatting the finger away with quite a bit of frustration behind it. "Now stop touching me and let me go."

Eren had simply stared at him before setting him on his knee, ears twitching slightly as he seemed to look around the area. Blood was smeared on various tree trunks, bathing the ground crimson. Among the corpses of the titan, there were humans. Easily recognized. A feeling of dread settled itself in Eren's stomach, Gaze settled on the human corpses; Erd, Gunter, and Petra.

Had he the ability, Eren would have frowned. He had over heard Gunter talking to Auruo before they had left for the mission, _"You have to tell Petra when we all come back from the mission alright? It's getting awkward when you both stop working and have some sort of fantasy going in your heads."_ Everyone knew about Auruo's little crush on Petra, as well as hers on Auruo. Those two just never seemed to piece it together. Sympathetic, Eren simply looked down at Auruo, and spoke;

"I'm sorry"


	2. Care for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyren watches Winged!Eren while he's sick during a night in the forest waiting for the survey corps to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heal: Tyren (titan!eren) sits at erens side while he's sick.
> 
> Someone is going to end up killing me for these.

Pain shot through his leg, a warm crimson liquid leaping with excitement from the open wound. A familiar growl drew his attention from the pain in his leg. "I'm fine relax. It's just a flesh wound." Eren said, waving his hand a bit at the titan behind him. He was easily able to see the worry in the titans gaze, a sigh leaving his throat. "I promise I wont do anything stupid. Now come on. We need to keep heading towards the boundary of the forest. We might be able to find the rest of the survey corps" Eren said simply.  
  
Tyren narrowed his eyes a bit, though remained silent. He could easily tell that Eren's wings were too tired to go any farther on his own, so deciding to be nice. He simply placed the winged male on his shoulder. Besides, it was getting colder already, they couldn't afford for either of them to get sick(though he doubted that titans could get sick anyway.. but still) He was still wondering where everyone else was. Then again, it was night and the survey corps still had a chance of being ambushed by any titans that had the ability to be walking around at night.  
  
When Tyren thought it couldn't get any worse outside, Eren sneezed. Tyren only gave him a look of 'are you kidding me' his ears pinning back a bit, only being followed by a hiss of steam. Clearly a sigh of either annoyance, or him just being moody. Eren simply pulled his wings closer to his frame, attempting to keep as much body heat as he could. It was already freezing to him! though the fact he didn't wear much other than the 3DMG gear, pants, and shoes didn't help at all.  
  
Tyren only kept walking, pace having sped up a bit so he could hurry and get somewhere so that Eren would be out of the elements already. He didn't need the other to get any sicker than what he was already. This was going to be a long night.  
  


XXXXXXXX

The night before had been horrid for the both of them, Eren hadn't stopped shivering, and Tyren was too worried about it to even attempt to sleep. Though his worry had been directed mostly at Eren's sickness, rather than an attack of titans before either of them could wake up (they didn't have to worry about it right now did they?)

Eren lay sleeping on the titans lap, wings wrapped tightly around himself to try and provide any additional heat to himself. What he wouldn't be remembering when he woke, would be that during the night. Tyren honestly did try to keep the sickness that was already at it's peak from getting any worse.

_Tyren watched with worry as Eren groaned quietly on his lap, tossing and turning as much as he could without falling off of the titan's lap. With a sigh and a hiss of steam. Tyren pulled him carefully onto his chest providing as much body head as he possibly could. His previous worry had relaxed a bit. sitting with just a tiny bit of anxiety over whether or not Eren would be alright._

Hoofbeats caught his attention, quickly moving Eren into the palm of his hand, locating the noise quickly before a wave of relief rushed over him. It didn't take as long as he would have thought. Quickly, the titan made his way towards the noise. Meeting up with the searching group.

They were going to be alright.... He hoped.


End file.
